New to this
by Lizzydrip
Summary: Kim Crawford is new to seaford which means making new friends and socialising. 2 of the things that she is not so good at. When I certain brown haired boy catches her eye and invites her to their dojo what will she do.little did anyone know Kim was a second degree black belt and she could defend herself but maybe their we're other reasons he wanted her to join... First story ...
1. Chapter 1

Kim pov

Beep beep beep

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light and almost automatically shut them again. It wasMonday just great. Today's the day I start my new school at seaford and worst of all to top it all off I have a southern accent. No one likes a country girl. Everyone thinks I'm fragile and weak little do they know I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate and no one messes with the crawfords.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, stripped down to my birthday suit for a quick shower. Once I smelt the bacon. Obviously my mum was already up she always is. I wrapped my towel round my body and walked into my room and placed on the clothing that I was going towear today.(black skinny jeans, long sleeved green top, added my mickey mouse tee, lightwash denim waistcoat,and plain white converse). Added a light layer of natural makeup and grabbed my across the shoulder satchel whilst dumping my binder and pencil case in. Not long after I was running down the stairs to get my favourite .mmmmmm...

"darling what are you doing"Asked my mum whilst trying to hold the laughter in.

"what do you mean" I replied with a questioning look on my face.

"are you shuffling kitten"she asked before bursting out laughing staring at my feet.

"oh that. Yeah it's my lazy shuffle"I replied blaintly with an amused look on my long after the laughing stopped I began shovelling the food in my mouth like there was no tommorow. Once I had finished I began walking to the door when I got held up by my mother urging me in for a kiss Christ sake I'm 16.

"bye mum have fun at work"I replied with a hint of sarcasm since all her previous boyfriends have been her work that I began making my way to school when I bumped into something hard. Oh holy shit it was a he must be fit, it was like walking into a rock."oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok"I said whilst starring into his mesmerising chocolate brown eyes.

"yeah sorry it was my fault anyway are you ok" he answered with ait it of guilt in he didn't even wait for an answer he just started to walk off."I'll see you around then, bye"he said blankly.

"bye then" I replied a bit annoyed that he just walked off like that. Anyway I hope he is not in any of my classes because that would just be awkward.I carried on walking I eventually got to school when everyone by the lockers began to stare at me lime I'm somekings of freak. Then I remembered Im the new kid. It just makes your day when you have the whole schools eyes locked on you. Once I made my way to the reception I was given my timetable and then headed off to my classes for the rest of the day. Once I got to my class I knocked on the door and was welcomed in by the teacher who I have realised as the well known mr titspervet. Great just great all eyes are on me and the only spare seat is next to someone who looks as if their daddy is a billionare and she is the school slut. I took a quick glance around the room and one pair of eyes came straight to my attention. They were the same as the persons who Iwalked into this morning. Shit.

"excuse me miss daydream but class has started so if you will plz sit down"Spoke the now drooling teacher.

Well this was going to be a long day!...


	2. Chapter 2

ring ring ring

Finally class had ended I turned around to see that kid named jack winking at me, which caused me to turn bright red. Shit he saw.

"what do you wantjack" I whined at how he just completely ignored me AGAIN. Grrrrrr that boy will be the death of me.

Eventually everybody left leaving me alone not knowing we're my next class was. For gods sake I'm gonna get detention on my first day. I started walking out of class when I bumped into someone for the second time today. I looked up when I saw a familiar body with brown shaggy hair. He looked up and started to apoligize until he realised it was simply grabbed his books and walked away. Okay once is ok but doing this on a regular basis is starting to piss me off. A lot . I caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He completely ignored me and that's when I snapped.

"okay what the bloody hell is wrong with you. Do you have no emotion? You know what don't even answer you bump into me and walk away. Twice might I add. Then you completely ignore me. I mean I don't even know you and to me your already a dickhead. So stop playing mind games with me jack. All I wanted to know where science class is and you can't even be a gentleman for 5 freakin seconds and answer a simple question." I bellowed and that surprised look in his eyes started to turn into guilt. His face softened and he put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by jack. He started to look into my eyes as if he was reading my mind. To be honest it started to creep me out a bit. So I pulled back and walked away.

Only family members know this but the reason I flinch when a guy touches me is because of my past...

_Flashback_

_It was my seventh birthday and me and my cousin kyah were walking home from my birthday party ( at this time kyah was 14). When we realised we were going to be late home, we decided to take the shortcut,which meant that we had to cut through the I was seven I wasn't afraid of the dark;however alleyway scared the living day lights out of we were halfway through an old man came out from behind the bins with a knife. You could tell he was drunk because the scent of alchahol wasOslo strong you could smell it from a mile away._

_As he started to walk up to us he suddenly grabbed my wrist and started marking a word into it. So I did what anyowho would do. I screamed out at the top of my lungs HELP! But before I knew it I blacked out._

_I woke up the next morning lay in someone's bed. I think it was my uncles but because it was early I couldn't clearly make it out just yet. I looked around the room and found my cousin lay at the side of me but she looked light she had been beaten, she hadbruises and cuts all over her body and her face was as white as a ghosts._

_Thats when It all came back to me. Last night. The drunken man. The beating yet how did I end up here. These thoughts wondered in my head for god knows how long until I heard familiar voices from down the hall. It was my auntie and uncle. They must have brought me hear. I didn't quite remember everything from last night, all I remembered was to never trust men unless they're family. _

_Until I was around ten I couldn't read the scar on my wrist but those words I will never forget, for I was marked forever._ **Useless.**

Flashback over

I was nit awareoff my surroundings until I realised I was falling backwards. As I embraced myself for the impact, suuprisingly it never came. I turned around to see jack standing there holding my in his arms. I could feel a blush form in my cheeks until I noticed the position we were in so Iswiftly moved away.

All of a sudden a shiver went up my spine as someone whispered in my ear"want to talk about it"

Pat first I didn't know what the heck this person was talking about. But that's when I came to view with the face of Jackson freaking brewer. He put his hand on my shoulder again. I flinched again and snapped back to see jack starring at my wrist. I was so nervous right now. What the hell was he going to think or say. Will he think that I did it. Will he hate me even more. Why do I even care what he thinks, oh yeah I remember he could ruin my life. All of these thoughts appeared in my head until I was interrupted by a soft gentle voice, I looked up to see jack stainginto m eyes intently.

"why " was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's point of view

He looked at me with pleading eyes and asked me the one question I hoped that no one ever would.

"why".

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes to see jack starring at me intently.

Ive got to tell someone right why not jack?

Because you don't know him you idiot

Who the fuck said you could talk conscience

Oh my god I'm going crazy I'm actually talking to myself

Shut up

No why don't you

God your impossible

Thats it I'm done

"please talk to me"jack spoke a little bit louder. Shit I keep getting lost in those chocolate eyes of his.

"I umm I don't know what to say" I hufFed. Still not looking away from his gaze. Suddenly I felt someone's soft touch against my chin. It was jacks. He hesitantly brought my face closer asking again but with more desperation in his voice.

"okay here I go..."I spoke in a voice just above a whisper so no one else could hear I told him everything from top to bottom I saw a hint of guilt and sadness in his eyes. Then I was pulled into a hug, I was shocked at first but then I felt myself start to relax, so I returned the favour.

Once I snapped into reality I pulled away slowly blushing as red as a tomato, I was embarrassed at first but then I saw jack looking the same. I patted myself down and was about to stand up when someone caught my wrist. Because of my super quick reflexes I automatically flipped them. Only then did I notice who it was. JACK!

"are you okay. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to please forgive me" I begged as I bent down to look if he was hurt. But as I did I saw him chuckling quietly to himself. What the hell can you make a dent in this boy?

"it's fine just calm down I'm okay, but I've got to admit you have quick reflexes" he said as calm as ever.

Should I take that as a complement?

"um thanks I guess" I spoke quietly.

"no problem. We better get to lunch""oh by the way have you ever thought about learning karate" he said out of no where.

" well actually in my hometown I was a second degree black belt until we moved so I was thinking of joining a dojo here in seaford"I said gaining some Ve confidence.

I wonder if he is any good at karate?

"cool I'm a third degree black belt at the bobby wasabi dojo, I'm sure rudy will let you enroll there" he replied

Well that answers my question.

"sure"was all I could say. I mean just this morning he was completely ignoring me, now he's asking me to join his dojo. This boy will be the death of me. With that we walked to lunch and he showed me all his friends, and let me just say, they were some of the weirdest people I have ever met.

OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

with school and stuff I just forgot. Again I'm sorry I will be updating again soon

Love you all chicas thank you so much for reviewing hope you are enjoying it so far

Plz follow me on twitter aswell. Look for forkidrauhlxo .! Love ya bye ,!


End file.
